


Stupid Cupid

by JustYourProblem



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Blood, Cupid!Arthur, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Protective Lewis, Self harm (kind of), Slight Cussing, Spinning Knife Challenge, Stupid Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had fallen to be with Lewis and Vivi and while he is much older than them put together, he is quite naive on what humans do on the outside of romance. So when the Pepper sisters show him a video called the spinning knife challenge, they made them believe that it was completely normal and even cool for humans to do. Oh boy, was he ever duped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To love another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995428) by [Sonsaiarees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsaiarees/pseuds/Sonsaiarees). 



> This is not the promised sequal! It's a small fluff that I wanted to write before I write the sequal. Please enjoy this small oneshot and do NOT pull an Arthur and do the spinning knife challenge. Here is the video though, so you can understand what he was doing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge-ZntQGTew

Arthur may have been a cupid for thousands of years and a human now for a few months, but there was some things he didn’t understand of the human culture.

“You say that humans enjoy doing challenges like this?” Arthur asked the Pepper sisters. 

“Uh huh!” Cayenne said with a smile.

“We do it all the time so it proves that we’re tough,” Jeanette added.

“I don’t know if I like it,” Arthur hummed. It seemed pretty dangerous. Hell, the human doing the video even warned them that no one under eighteen should try it.

“Oh come on Arthur, I didn’t know that cupid’s are such sissies,” Fatali smirked.

“I’m not a sissy!” Arthur said, knowing that if he still had his wings they would puff up in anger at the small insult.

“Then try it,” the sisters said in unison.

The video had ended by then but Arthur knew that they caught them in their spicy web.

“All right, but I’m not using a knife at first,” Arthur said.

That’s how Arthur got in  **_really big trouble_ ** by Lewis, Vivi, and Uncle Lance. After becoming a human, Arthur had to get a job. He refused to be a freeloader even though Lewis and Vivi said it was fine by them.

So Uncle Lance went through his connections and got it to where Arthur was able to legally work in the country along with a small background with a believable history. After that, he hired Arthur as an apprentice. Sure, human standards, he wasn’t making much, but since angels never were paid it was much more money than he had ever earned himself.

To practice this dangerous challenge first, when  Arthur had some spare time he would flip some tool or softly hum the song of the challenge. It took him a long time but when he was comfortable to try the challenge, he did so in private.

When he was confident, he only showed the Pepper sisters which they helped him hide his bleeding hands (because no matter what, he wasn’t going out of the challenge without a bit of blood).

Soon, he started to do the challenge when he was bored with a small knife his uncle had him carry with him. Sure, he cut his hands and bled but compared to when he lost his wings, the pain was nothing.

One day, Arthur was sitting in the break room of his uncle’s workshop. He was suppose to be on break but he knew really that his uncle was swapped and while Arthur showed some promise, it was still too dangerous for him to be helping out without some sort of supervision.

He was bored out of his mind and kept tipping the chair he was on onto two of its leg. Thinking nothing of it, he pulled out the small black knife with silver latin words etched into out of it’s sheath. He held it out by its hilt at first and then threw it up in the air, making sure it would do a single circle. He then began to sing a simple tune with a slow beat as the knife did it’s single spun.

_ “Oh I like to flip my knife, flip it in the air, _

_ where will it land, well I really don't care,  _

_ cause there's blood on the knife,  _

_ there's blood on the blade, _

_ I bet you probably think that I'm afraid.” _

After that last line, he began the next lyrics but as soon as he said twice the first time, he had the knife that he was throwing make two spins instead of one. Like the song too, it felt kind of nice, at least compared to the slower tempo.

_ “When I flip my knife once,  _

_ Flip my knife twice,  _

_ When I flip it two times, well it feels kinda nice, _

_ but there's blood on the knife,  _

_ There's blood on the blade,  _

_ I bet you probably think that I'm afraid.” _

The next beat, it had him flip once in the beginning, twice when said twice once more but three times when it come to it. Now he had to throw it a bit higher in the air because of the need for it and because of it, he got his first cut on his hand. By this time, he has been doing this simple challenge for months so he barely flinches as his focus was solely on the knife, and not the pain it brought.

_ “When I flip my knife once,  _

_ Flip my knife twice,  _

_ I flip it three times and I'm fearing for my life,  _

_ cause there's blood on the knife,  _

_ There's blood on the blade,  _

_ I bet you probably think that I'm afraid.” _

By the time the last of the lyrics came, Arthur’s palm was bloody but that made it only a bit more challenging. He continued the song, making sure to throw the knife higher to flip it four times as he ignored everything else.

_ “When I flip my knife once,  _

_ Flip my knife twice,  _

_ Flip it three times, _

_ then four, that's right! _

_ There's blood on the knife,  _

_ there's blood on the bl-” _

**“ARTHUR!!”**

The sudden angry yell that came from Lance made Arthur loose his concentration. He pushed his legs in a reflex but that had him fall onto the ground, on his back,  _ hard.  _ That wasn’t even the worst of it. Just because Arthur’s hand wasn’t there to catch the blade, that didn’t mean that the knife defied gravity and stayed safely away. It instead kept circling down before it hit the concrete floor but not without giving Arthur a new cut on his leg too.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Lance demanded as he went for the medical kit, seeing the bleeding hand.

“Um, doing the knife flip challenge,” Arthur said as he slowly slid out of the chair to sit on the floor.

“Why the fffffff-fudge are you doing that?” Lance asked. Arthur felt a bit grateful that his uncle quickly changed his cuss word for a normal one, not caring for cussing himself.

“Because it’s fun,” Arthur answered truthfully.

Lance glared at Arthur when he got the answer. He took the medical kit with him to his nephew and roughly grabbed Arthur’s bleeding hand. Ignoring Arthur’s small protest, he grabbed the peroxide and just dumped it onto Arthur’s hand.

“OW! OW! OW!” the burn of the medicine going into his wounds hurt much worse than how he got them. “Uncle Lance! That hurts! Stop!”

“Good!” Lance huffed but he did stop pouring the medicine on him. He held onto Arthur’s hand were less of the wounds were in a tight grip so that Arthur couldn’t try to wipe the liquid away like he wanted. “I hope it hurts enough to where you won’t do this kind of shit again.”

“Language Lance, and it doesn’t matter. The game is harmless,” Arthur huffed.

“Harmless?” Lance growled. He grabbed Arthur’s hand and shoved into his nephew’s face, showing the damage the current game caused him. “You call this harmless?”

“They’re just small cuts!” Arthur argued back.

“No, they’re not. They are wounds that you made yourself with a tool I gave to protect yourself, not harm you.”

Lance then let Arthur’s wrist go, allowing the other to wipe the hand on his pants. He sat on Arthur’s injured leg so he wouldn’t jerk it away as he put some peroxide on the wound there. As Arthur hissed in the renewed pain, Lance grabbed medical tape, small goths, and a bandage to wrap around his hand to make sure that Arthur didn’t play with the medical supplies.

“Uncle Lance, you can’t get through that game without some blood. Besides, you were the one pushing me to act more human and I’m finally doing it!”

“I asked you to act more like a  _ sensible  _ human being to blend in, not make you see the death angels any sooner than you have to,” Lance growled. “Have you even told Lewis and Vivi about this ‘game’ that you play?”

“No! They would be upset if they saw me bleeding,” Arthur said as he tried to keep still for Lance.

“That was your first flag on not doing this game then,” Lance huffed as he got the cuts bandaged up and was now beginning to wrap it.

Arthur stayed silent after that, finally seeing what Lance was saying. Sure, he was iffy about doing the challenge before he even did. Maybe, just maybe he shouldn’t have.

“You're done,” Lance huffed. He got up from the ground and began to gather his spread out supplies. “Go into the office, you’re done with work today.”

“Hey! No! I can still work,” Arthur protested.

“Not with that hand. I’m not risking you getting oil in your blood stream,” Lance growled.

Arthur grumbled a bit but he knew better than to try to fight right now. He got up from the ground, a bit surprised to feel his skin pinch a bit from the tape that held the goth onto his wound on his leg.

“I’m calling Lewis to come pick you up,” Lance said.

“Okay,” Arthur said softly, thinking nothing of it at first as he grabbed his fallen knife. Arthur didn’t know how to drive and so Lewis or Vivi had to drive him to work and back.

What he didn’t expect to see was Lewis barely turning off the car when he parked as he jumped  out of his family van. He ran inside the waiting room near the office where Arthur was waiting. Without even saying anything, he grabbed Arthur’s injured hand and saw the bandage.

“Knife, now,” Lewis said firmly.

“Wait, what?” Arthur said in a bit of shock.

“Give me your knife now,” Lewis demanded. “Lance told me how you were doing the damn knife challenge. I’m taking that away.”

“What?!” Arthur practically yelled. “You can’t do that! I need it to protect myself from the demons.”

“Well, until you can prove to me that you understand that the knife is a weapon and not a  _ toy,  _ Vivi and I will be doing the protecting,” Lewis said firmly, leaving no room for an argument.

Arthur stared at Lewis’s face for a while, trying to see a way out of this but Lewis just held out his hand and kept a firm glance. With a frustrated sigh, Arthur bent down to his ankle where the dagger was sheathed and unbinded it with his leg so he can give it to the waiting hand.

Once it was safely tucked away in one of Lewis’s pocket’s, Lance spoke. “Arthur, you’re not allowed to come back until your hand heals. Take this time to reflect on what you did.”

“Whatever,” Arthur said as Lewis led him to the van.

Lewis didn’t speak to Arthur again until they were parked outside of their apartment, making the ride uncomfortable.

“Arthur, why did you do that?” Lewis said.

“To act more human at first, now though because it’s something to do,”Arthur said as he unbuckled himself.

Lewis unbuckled himself and followed Arthur outside in silence but once inside, Arthur gasped as he saw Lewis gathering the knives.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“Taking all the knives away. What you were doing is a dangerous behavior,” Lewis said.

Feeling hurt, Arthur glared at him. “I know better than to try that again!”

Lewis looked to Arthur and sadly shook his head. “Maybe but I can’t trust you.”

Now hurt and angry, Arthur stormed into the guest room/library as venomous words ached to come out and hurt Lewis the way he hurt him. Arthur didn’t know much about human culture but he did know about love, and he knew that he loved Lewis and the purple giant loved him back but the words that are wanting to come out would almost ruin their relationship.

Arthur sat on the small bed that was in the room for a moment before he decided to lay down. He was angry at himself for doing something so stupid and at Lewis for not trusting him. In his small fit of anger, sleep crept onto him and he was soon in a small black abliss, not taking note of the real word anymore.

 

When Arthur woke up, the sun was no longer out which Arthur thought it was odd. Sure, he came home in the late afternoon but it shouldn’t be this dark just yet. With a small yawn, he rolled over the bed and saw on the clock, the green lights brightly telling him it was 12:42 PM. 

Arthur sat up in shock, odd that he had fallen asleep for roughly seven hours. Feeling a bit bad, he made his way to the door and opened the door to find a note on the floor. Picking it up, he read:

“Arthur,

I’m sorry that I upsetted you but getting the call from Lance telling me that you injured yourself with a knife on purpose scared me. I know that you’re happy with Vivi and me and wouldn’t do anything like suicide but it still scared me. I love you with all my heart and don’t wish to see you hurt. I hope you feel better soon.

Love,

Lewis

P.S. You wouldn’t answer the door when dinner was done so I put your share in the fridge. Please eat soon.”

Arthur sighed and he folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. Food didn’t sound really good right now but that was normal for him. He did feel a bit thirsty so he grabbed a glass of water before slowly opening the door to their shared room.

The room itself wasn’t that big but it was enough for the three of them. Taking most of the room was the California bed at one wall, then the two dressers (one for each for the males) and that barely left them real room to walk around.

In the bed, Vivi was sleeping away but Arthur could tell Lewis was having trouble doing so. Quietly, Arthur walked to the bed and crawled his way to the other.

“Arthur?” Lewis asked in confusion.

“I’m sorry Lewis for making you worry,” Arthur said before Lewis could say much more. “I fell asleep when I entered the other room. But I’m also sorry for making you worry for playing the stupid spinning knife challenge. I don’t want to loose your trust again so I promise to never do something like that again.”

“Thank you,” Lewis said with a smile. 

He opened his arms that Arthur gladly cuddled into. He loved cuddling with his lover the most after the years of not being able to touch him even though he wished to.

“I promise not to say such rude things anymore either,” Lewis said.

“Now kiss,” came a small female voice.

Both boys looked over their shoulders and saw Vivi smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at them. “You know you wanna,” she teased.

Arthur laughed softly before giving Lewis a small peck on his lips. While Vivi wasn’t fully satisfied with it, she let it slid. “Okay, now come into your rightful spot cupid,” she said.

Crawling over Lewis, Arthur laid in between both Lewis and Vivi as they cuddled close to him. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of love for hours until he finally was tired enough to sleep once more.


	2. Cupid Vs. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had never experience storms like a hurricane before due to him being not experience enough to have charges near a hurricane circle, but once he was told their small town will have one, he thought nothing of it. He thought it was just a small storm. Was he EVER wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was suppose to be a one shot but I felt some more fluff and comedy is needed before the sequal comes out (which will be out on June 4th). So enjoy some more of Arthur's nativity!

Arthur had been working on Earth for five hundred years give or take, he had witness all kind of weather on Earth, so he thought he could handle the storm that as coming to the town he now called home.

“Candles, flashlights, water,” Lewis silently said as he double checked the supplies they had.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad!” Arthur huffed as he helped Vivi set up the boards to the windows.

“It’s not going to be that bad but it’s still a hurricane,” Vivi said as she gathered the supplies and lead them outside.

“Doesn’t that just mean a lot of water and wind? And didn’t the weather person say that we’ll be at the edge?” Arthur said as he walked to the ladder. He never trusted the metal to take him high off the ground but since he didn’t have wings anymore, he had no choice but to climb it to reach their windows.

“Yes but the rain comes down it actually hurts your skin and the wind can take you up off the ground,” Vivi said as Arthur began to work.

“That sounds fun, the wind thing that is,” Arthur admitted.

“It’s not,” Vivi said simply.

They worked in silence for a moment and once Arthur got the last metal board up, Lewis came out.

“You guys, we don’t have any batteries for the flashlights!” he said.

“Will they last?” Vivi asked as Arthur was now climbing down.

“Unlikely. The batteries that are in the flashlights are etchy as is. We might have to deal with candles,” Lewis sighed.

“I’ll go to the store and get some,” Arthur offered, wanting to help in some way.

“No, the storm should be here soon. The wind is already starting to pick up,” Lewis said firmly.

“Oh come on Lewis! I’ll be quick as a bunny,” Arthur said.

“Let him do it Lewis,” Vivi said with a small smile. “The van is at Lance’s shop so it won’t get destroyed during the storm and if Arthur thinks he can be fast, then let him try.”

Lewis crossed his arms as he thought about it. He wanted to say no but if they used what batteries they had left along with the candles, there would be a chance that they will be stuck in the dark. Arthur is terrified of the dark and while it did mean more cuddles, he didn’t want Arthur afraid.

“Fine but be quick!” Lewis said.

“Okay!” Arthur said as he ran off.

Arthur’s plan was to go to the nearest gas station and get the batteries there but they were closed. Arthur didn’t think anything of it, knowing that there is a small food store just a couple of blocks away. When he went there too though, they were closed.

“Seriously? Is every human afraid of a little storm?” Arthur huffed as he held his orange fluffy hoodie closer to himself.

It took Arthur thirty minutes to find a store that was open and bought more than enough batteries for the next week. By the time he went outside though, rain was coming down and the wind was so strong that he had trouble seeing. Arthur put his arm in front of his to try to go on.

“Come on, it’s not that far,” Arthur growled.

It took him longer to get to the apartments than it was to find the store. He smiled, seeing victory but that was short lived. He took one more step and the wind picked him up.

“Woooooah!” Arthur called out as the wind pushed him back a couple of feet but also made him land face first into the concrete. “Not fun! Not fun at all!”

“Arthur!” Lewis called out.

Arthur looked up and saw Lewis making his way to him. Since the wind was working with the giant, he just had to focus on not being lifted more than fighting it. Once he got to him, he wrapped his arms around the blond and helped him back up.

“Come on! The storm is only going to get worse,” Lewis warned.

Slowly, the two males made it to the apartment, only have a slight fear of flying a couple of time. Once inside, Vivi slammed the door shut and locked it as the boy peeled out of their wet clothes.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asked, slightly worried when he saw that Arthur had a bloody nose.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. He then looked to Vivi and said, “You’re right, that wasn’t fun.”

“Told you so,” Vivi said. “Trust me, did that, got the t-shirt, and got over it.”

“Wait you did it too?” Arthur asked. Before Vivi could go into a most likely exaggerated tale on how she was in a wind gust, he shook his head. “You know what, that is something you would do.”

“Well, now we’ve all been in a hurricane,” Lewis said as walked pass the two in nothing but his underwear.

“Arthur, you need to go out in hurricanes more often,” Vivi said as she slapped Lewis’s butt.

“Hmm, maybe,” Arthur chuckled as he watched Lewis jump with a small blush.

“But now it’s your turn!”she said this as her only warning before she jumped onto him.

Arthur had let out a yelp and in no time at all, he was sitting on the carpet in his hamster boxers, arms crossed as he tried to fight the small shivers.

“VIVI!” Arthur complained.

“What?” Vivi asked innocently.

“Here,” Lewis had left the room and come back in fluffy purple pajama pants and the comforter from their bed.

“Living room cuddles?” Arthur asked.

“Living room cuddles,” Vivi and Lewis said in unison.

Grabbing the comforter, Arthur, Vivi, and Lewis sat against the couch. The wind howled outside making it too much even for Mystery. The dog ran out of the three’s shared room and shoved his way under the blanket.

“Welcome to the party,” Vivi giggled as she pet her companion.

They stayed like that and feel asleep like that, ignoring the storm outside.


End file.
